1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to medical devices and, more particularly, to fluid vessels for delivery of medicinal and nutritional flows and for draining fluids from a patient.
2. Related Art
Fluid delivery systems are known to fill a great necessity for delivery of medicine and nutrients to ill and disabled patients in many settings especially hospitals and health care facilities as well as for draining fluids. For example, in neo-natal units, infants are often fed enterally (e.g., a tube inserted in the mouth or nasal opening and through the trachea for delivery of the fluid to the stomach or intestinal region of the body) and are also provided medication and other fluids intravenously. Medical tubes that are inserted into a patient's body cavity, vessel or duct are known as catheters. Catheters are often used for draining urine and other undesired fluids as well as for administering medication, nutrition, etc.
One challenge for delivery of fluids is that there exists a need for maintaining a particular fluid vessel such as a medical tube or catheter in a fixed location in relation to an entry point of the infant or patient. Tubing that shifts or withdraws can injure the patient whether the patient is an adult or an infant. The shifting of a tube often occurs in a reciprocating manner as a patient moves. Such motion in and out of the body is known as pistoning. The shifting of a tube, whether pistoning or just in one direction into the patient can, in the case of an infant having a catheter inserted through the umbilical stub, pierce the heart and kill the infant. Thus, often, medical tape is used to hold such umbilical catheters in place. The inventor has noted, however, that medical tape for this purpose is not reliable and an improved system would be desirable.